Secrets
by lita4277
Summary: What Happens When Happy's Sister Returns To Charming With A Suprise For Tig?
1. Chapter 1

I ONLY OWN NATTIE, ELLA AND KENDRA.

The party was well underway when she walked in. she was wearing knee high leather boots, a black leather mini and a simple red tank top. As she was walking over to the bar, a drunk juice reached out and pinched her ass. Nattie stopped and slowly turned around. Juice grinned at her and blew her kisses. Nattie smirked at Juice. Before Juice knew what was happening, he was on his back and Nattie was kicking him in the ribs. Suddenly the music cut off and Jax walked over to her. " What did the moron do?" Jax asked her pinching the bridge of his nose. " He pinched my ass. " Nattie said. Jax looked down at Juice. Suddenly Tig out his two cents in. " Jax, she attacked a patched member. At the very least she should be out on her ass." Jax shook his head. " She's important to this club." He told Tig. " Well who is she? She looks familiar but I can't place her. " Just then Happy walked by with his arm around a sweet butt. " She's my sister. " Happy said walking down the hallway. Everyone's eyes went wide and they took a step back from her like she had the plague. " Relax. I don't bite. Unless you touch me without my permission." Nattie said flashing a sinister smile. " So. What's a girl got to do to get a drink?" She asked. Tig walked over and handed her a beer, "Accidentally" brushing his fingers on her arm. Nattie took a swig and yelled " What the fuck are you all staring at? " As Juice got up off the floor and the music kicked back on, Nattie went over and sat at a table and put her feet up. Tig was bored and she looked like fun. He knew if Happy was out here, he would have his balls, but he was otherwise engaged. Tig went over and sat next to Nattie. " So why are you back in town?" He asked taking a drink from his own beer. " Relax. I'm not back for you. Last time I was here we had fun. But that's all it was." Nattie told him.

Tig never told anyone, but last time she was here he seriously considered having his mark put on her, but when he went to tell her, she was long gone. " I missed this place for some reason." She told him. Nattie never told anyone, but the reason she left town was simple. She went to the doctor one day for the flu. " Hey you wanna get out of here? " Nattie asked him. " We can go back to my place." Tig stood up and dragged her out of the door. " You can follow me." Nattie told him climbing into her car. On the way to her house Nattie was a bundle of nerves. She prayed that Tig wouldn't choke the life out of her once she told him. As she pulled into the driveway, she said one final prayer as she got out of the car. As they walked into the house, Tig said " Nice place." As they made their way to the bedrooms, Tig saw a light on under the door. Pulling his gun he motioned for Nattie to get behind him. " Tig what are you doing? " Nattie asked him. Tig put his hand on the doorknob and flung it open to reveal a fifty something woman sitting in a rocking chair.

The woman simply turned around and looked at Tig before turning back and looking at what she was holding. " If you woke her up there's gonna be hell to pay. " The woman snapped. " Who the fuck are you? " Tig asked not lowering the gun. " Name's Ella. Nice to meet you shit-head." Tig just stood there not believing that she had just talked to him like that. Nattie walked into the room and went around to where Ella was. " How did it go?" Nattie asked her. " Fine. She was a little angel." Ella said getting up and handing something to Nattie. Nattie took a deep breath and thought " Here we go." Turning to face Tig she said " Tig I'd like you to meet Kendra. Kendra this is your daddy." Tig dropped his gun as Nattie walked over and he saw Kendra. She had curly black hair and blue eyes. As soon as Kendra's eyes saw his face she started to cry and made grabby hands at him. Nattie walked over and handed her to Tig. " So who knew? Did Happy know? " Tig asked her, Rocking Kendra. " No. That's going to be a fun conversation." Nattie said. "You really didn't know who I was when I walked in?" Nattie asked Tig. " No. it's been about a year since I've seen you and I tried not to think about you. I basically forced your face out of my mind when I realized that you weren't coming back. I waited for you for three months. " Tig said looking down at Kendra "Can't really blame you. I did basically cut and run." She told him. " So why are you back?" Tig asked her. " I told you. I missed charming. And I thought it was time that you knew you had another daughter. Plus I got tired of the sleepless nights. Seems I can't sleep without you. " Nattie said, sitting down in the rocking chair.

" Seems like we think alike. I can only sleep when I pass out. I'm guessing you don't have that option though." Tig said as he laid Kendra down in the crib. " You know we have a lot to talk about." Tig said. Nattie got up and went in the kitchen and got two beers and went and sat in the living room. As Tig sat down next to her she opened her beer and handed him the other one. Tucking her feet under her Nattie said " you always told me that you didn't want another kid. What was I supposed to think? That you'd be thrilled and start buying baby stuff? Dolls and diapers? Please." Nattie said rolling her eyes. " Oh speaking of babies, I really need to call Happy. " Nattie said getting up and walking into the kitchen. As she was on the phone with Happy, Tig sat there frozen. He had driven Nattie away. If only she knew that he had wanted to have a kid with her. He wanted her to be his old lady, but his own words had run her off while she was pregnant with his kid. He was going to make this up to her and he knew how.

Tig didn't know how lost in his thoughts he was until Happy had punched him in his face. "What the fuck man? " Tig said standing up. " You're the reason she left. " Happy said sitting down. " So I take it she told you everything." Tig said as he plopped down. " Yep. " Happy said glaring at Tig. " She couldn't have. There's things she doesn't know. " Happy growled " Like what? " Tig reached in his cut and pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper and a small black velvet box and handed them to Happy after making sure that Nattie wasn't in the kitchen. " You gotta be fucking kidding me." Happy said after he looked at the paper and what was in the box. " That's what you were doing at her house the day she left? " Tig said " Yep. But by the time I got there she was long gone. " Tig quickly grabbed the items from Happy and stuffed them in his cut as Nattie walked back in the room holding Kendra. Happy got up and walked over to them and looked at Kendra just as she opened her eyes. As realization dawned on his face Nattie said " He didn't know. No one did." Happy fell into the chair next to Nattie. " This is why you left. " Nattie nodded and said " I thought he didn't want anymore kids. So I packed up and left. I should have just stayed and told him and given him a chance to be a father. That's why I came back. I got tired of being away from home." Happy pointed a finger at her. " And now your home for good." He said leaving no room for an argument. Nattie nodded and Tig felt his heart soar as he took in the sight of the woman he loved holding his baby. He was never going to let either one of them go, no matter what Happy had to say about it.

AND IN ANSWER TO THE JENNA/HAPPY STORY, YES I AM GOING TO DO A PART THREE AFTER I FINISH REWRITING THIS STORY


	2. Chapter 2

I ONLY OWN NATTIE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ IT

Tig stretched out his whole body as he slowly woke up. Feeling the person next to him stir, his head snapped over. Leaning in he saw it was Nattie. " I guess last night wasn't a dream." He thought running his hand over his face wincing as his hand hit his now black eye. As Tig walked to the bathroom, he realized that he couldn't remember the last tie he slept with a woman without fucking her. As he stepped into the shower, he felt small arms slip around his waist. "Is there room for one more?" Nattie asked. " As much as I would love that, I think we should take it slow this time." Tig said turning around. When he saw that Nattie was totally naked he lost it. Having his kid had made her body fill out in all the right places.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Well that was a very nice shower." Nattie said as they finally got out. Tig simply smirked. " So what are your plans for the day?" He asked her. " I have a whole bunch of errands to run. Why?" Nattie asked him as she got dressed. "Things are dicey right now. I want you to take Juice with you." Nattie stared at him blankly. "Who is Juice?" She asked bending over to get her shoes. Tig groaned. He knew she did that on purpose. " Juice is the guy that you beat up last night." He said cupping one of her ass cheeks. Nattie smirked as she remembered Juice. "He's not going to try what he tried last night is he?" She asked. Tig snorted. " Not if he values his life." He said pulling on his boots. "Why can't you just come with me?" Nattie asked. "I gotta go to work otherwise we wouldn't be leaving this house." He said standing up and adjusting his now tight jeans. Nattie pouted as Tig drove away and Happy pulled up. "What are you doing here?" She asked him. "Juice was kind of scared to come here after last night. So I told him he had to take my place at the garage." Happy said as she got in her car.

GARAGE

Tig groaned as he caught his knuckles on the car he was working on. He still couldn't believe that Nattie was back and that he was a father. He wanted to be there with her today. Just being lazy and spending the day in bed. But he knew the guys would have his balls if he blew off work today. He should have stayed home. He couldn't help but think that at any moment, Nattie would just take off again. He knew what he would do if she did. He would hunt her down and drag her back here by her hair. There was no way he was going to ever let either one of them go again. After he caught his hand for the third time, he forced Juice to switch cars with him. Knowing he had to focus on what he was doing, he pushed thoughts of Nattie and Kendra from his mind. After all, it was almost time to knock off for the day.

ERRANDS

Happy rolled his eyes as He saw his baby sister walk into a lingerie shop. Nattie didn't see what the big deal was. After having Kendra her chest had expanded. All she came in here for was new bras. Happy was acting like he would rather cut his heart out with a rusty spoon to avoid coming in here. He was acting like she was trying out to be in porn. As she browsed the racks she heard a bike start up and take off. Nattie dropped the bra she was looking at and walked to the window. " He did not just insist on coming with me and leave me here." Nattie thought angrily. Nattie felt someone behind her. Before she could think about it, She had pulled her knife from her pocket and pressed it to the guy's hand just as he reached for her. " What the fuck?" She heard the guy yell. Nattie sighed and put her knife away. " You know better then to sneak up on me Jax. Did you forget what happened last time?" She asked him.

Jax's face paled as he remembered what happened. He got kicked in the nuts and then when he fell to his knees she had kneed him in face before she realized who he was. It took a full month for his brothers to stop bringing it up. After that, no one snuck up on her ever again. " What are you doing here?" Nattie asked going back over to the bra she had dropped on the floor and picked it up. "Clay wanted to talk to Happy so you're stuck with me." Jax informed her, looking way to comfortable surrounded by bras. "Fine. Since I know there's a party tonight we have one more store to go to." Nattie said paying for her bras. "How do you know there's a party tonight?" Jax asked her as they left the store. "I may have been gone for almost a year but it is Friday. " Nattie said as the walked down the street.

PARTY TIME

Nattie was a bundle of nerves as she changed into the outfit she had picked out just for tonight.

She knew that the whores weren't going to happy with the fact that she was back, but Nattie didn't give a fuck. As she adjusted her top, She idly wondered how many of them Tig had slept with. Pushing the thought out of her mind she pulled on her thigh high leather boots and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a white lace up front halter and a super short black leather skirt that laced up the side. It barely covered her ass and she knew Tig would flip his shit when he saw her. Putting on her make up, she was out the door in record time. As she walked into the clubhouse, she spotted Tig. Just as she was about to walk over, A sweet butt sat on his lap. Nattie's blood started to boil. As she walked over, She said " Get up." The whore stared at her blankly. " I said get up." Nattie repeated. " Look I was here first. Happy looks lonely. Why don't you go keep him company." The girl suggested.

All the son's faces showed signs of disgust when they heard what she said. Nattie walked over to the girl and pulled her up by her hair." Did you really just say that to me?" She asked her. The girl, realizing she had made a mistake looked to Tig for help. Tig propped his legs up on the table and just sat there. " Do you even know who I am?" Nattie asked the girl in the same deadly voice Happy sometimes used. The girl shook her head. "Well let me tell you then. The guy you just suggested I go fuck is my brother." Nattie said forcing the girl to look at Happy. Turning the girl's head to look at Tig she said " And the guy who's lap you refused to get off of? That is the father of my child. So maybe next time when someone tells you to get off of a guy you should stop and think of this exact moment." Nattie said letting go of the girl's hair. As Nattie went to sit down, the whore tried to rush her but Nattie was more then ready. She kicked the girl's feet out from under her, causing the girl to hit the floor face first, loosing a couple teeth in the process. As the other whores helped her up, Nattie couldn't help herself. "Should make sucking dick a lot easier. " She said as they lead the bleeding girl away.


	3. Chapter 3

I ONLY OWN NATTIE AND KENDRA

Tig let out a loud cackle as Nattie sat on his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned in and said " That was so hot. Will you do it again?" Nattie said " I don't think so. I think all the crow eaters are scared of me. At least the smart ones. " Nattie pulled her legs up and rested her head on Tig's shoulder. Tig looked disappointed but he let it go. After all, there were plenty of non smart crow eaters hanging around. It was only a matter of time.

(A/N YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND WHY I'M DOING THIS.)

2 YEARS LATER

It was Kendra's second birthday. All the adults were in the kitchen talking and smoking. All the kids were in the living room playing with the nanny keeping an eye on them. When the doorbell rang, Nattie went to answer it and let out an ear piercing scream.

Tig pulled his gun and ran to the door. Nattie had slid down the wall and was shaking. The doorbell rang again and Tig pulled it open and pointed his gun in the man's face. Seeing who it was Tig lowered his gun and raised an eyebrow as he looked at Nattie.

Letting the guy in Tig pointed to the direction of the living room. Kneeling down Tig helped Nattie up off the floor. "Sorry baby. I forgot that you like them as much as I like dolls. But can you at least try? Kendra really wanted one today" Nattie let out a shudder as Tig basically dragged her into the living room and forced her to sit down on his lap.

Nattie buried her face in Tig's neck and said " Just let me know when it's over." Tig smacked her on the ass. " Can you at least look at what he's doing?" Nattie shook her head furiously. " Kendra's gonna start to wonder about us. I'm scared of dolls and you're scared of those. She's gonna be so messed up when she gets older. " After about fifteen minutes Tig had finally had enough.

He forced Nattie to look at the clown. Nattie's whole face went pale and she looked like she wanted to run away but she was frozen in fear. After the clown had left and Nattie finally forced herself off of Tig she gave him a dark glare and said " You're going to pay for this." And walked away.

Tig felt all the blood rush out of his face. He knew what she was going to do and he was scared shitless. He didn't know when it was going to happen but he knew it was going to be bad. Tig shuddered and got up and ran after Nattie to try to convince her not to do what he knew she was going to. He knew it was pointless but he had to try. He still had nightmares about what she did last time.

BEDTIME

Tig walked into the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers as he walked into the bathroom. Opening the door, He let out a high pitched girly scream. Standing in the bathroom was Nattie, dressed up like a life sized doll. As Nattie reached out for him, He turned to run away. Too bad for him that his pants were around his ankles still. When he took his first step away he fell face first onto the floor.

As Nattie reached down to help him up, He let another high pitched girly scream. Nattie couldn't take it anymore. She was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face. Tig let out a loud growl. Nattie smirked. " I told you that you were going to pay for that. " Nattie crossed over to the camcorder and turned it off. " Don't bother trying to destroy the tape. I uploaded it to the net as it was recording. Nattie said taking off her doll dress. Tig laid on the floor in shock. Tig knew what she was going to do with it. He dreaded going to the garage tomorrow. He was sure she had emailed it to every club member.

THE NEXT DAY

Tig growled loudly as Juice made another doll joke. Fighting the urge to chuck the screw driver at him, Tig simply ignored him. It had been a long day and he was ready to go three hours after he got here. Luckily it was almost time to go and he hadn't killed anyone.

He knew he shouldn't have hired that clown the second he did it. But Kendra had looked him with the puppy dog eyes and he folded. But he had big plans for tonight. Tonight was the night. He had waited long enough. He fingered the box in his pocket, Making sure it was still there. As he pulled up to the house, He was suddenly nervous. What if she said no? or what if she took off again? Tig didn't think he would survive her taking Kendra and just disappearing again. Nattie's car was gone and Tig panicked as he ran in the house. As he opened the closet he let out a huge sigh of relief. Everything was still there. " Gives me time to get ready." He thought as he stripped off his clothes and got into the shower.

20 MINUTES LATER

Everything was ready. All that was needed was Nattie. Tig couldn't cook to save his life so he had ordered some of her favorite take out. He had considered lighting a few candles but he didn't want to risk burning the house down. As the minutes passed Tig grew more impatient. Finally after an hour the front door opened and Nattie walked in. It was just Nattie and Tig tonight. Tig had arranged for the nanny to take Kendra to her house for the night.

THE BIG MOMENT

Tig was a huge bundle of nerves as the sat on the couch watching TV after dinner. Nattie's head was resting on his shoulder and he figured he should do it now before she fell asleep on him. Reaching into his cut, He pulled out the small black velvet box. As he turned to Nattie, He lost all control of his mouth and blurted out " Marry me!" and shoved the ring box at her. Nattie looked at him stunned. " What?" She said. "Marry me?" Tig said but somehow it came out as a question. Nattie looked at him like he had grown three heads. Nattie looked at him for a few more seconds and said one word. " No."

A/N : YES, I AM AN EVIL BITCH. INSERT EVIL LAUGH HERE


	4. Chapter 4

I ONLY OWN NATTIE

"We've had this talk many, many times. Neither of us really wants to get married. It's not going to change out feelings for each other. Besides, a piece of paper doesn't make it any harder to leave. So let's just leave it how it is. Plus I have a feeling you only wanna marry me cause of Kendra. You haven't even marked me as yours. So let's just act like this never happened ok?" Nattie said getting up and going into the bedroom to get ready for bed. Tig sat there in shock. He knew he never wanted to get married but he thought deep down that Nattie really did, even though she had told him over and over again about her aversion to marriage. He thought she had just been saying that for his benefit. He knew that she wasn't going to change her mind on this. So he decided to just let the matter drop. She was right after all. A piece of paper wasn't going to change how they felt about each other. But he still planned on putting his crow on her.

THE NEXT DAY

Tig and Nattie pulled into the garage. Nattie was going to work in the office today. At least here Tig could keep an eye on her and make sure she really wasn't going to run off again. He knew he was being ridiculous. It had been two years and she had had every chance to leave before now.

TWO DAYS LATER

Nattie lay on the table on her stomach while Happy did her ink. She was so relaxed that she could fall asleep. She had a high threshold for pain so this was a walk in the park for her. She could feel everyone watching her, waiting for her to start screaming in pain. " Sorry to disappoint boys, but this doesn't hurt at all." Nattie informed them. Happy said " She's always had a high threshold for pain, the little freak." Nattie snorted. " Thanks bro. when I was in labor I didn't even feel it. Makes sense that I would end up with Tig if you think about it." Nattie said stretching out like a cat with a totally relaxed look on her face. " You almost done? I got things to do" Nattie said to Happy. Happy grunted " Few more minutes. Unless you keep moving." He gave her a stern look. " So what brought this on?" Happy asked.

" He basically ordered me to marry him and shoved a ring box at me." Nattie told him. Happy raised an eyebrow. "Does he not know of your aversion to marriage?" Happy asked her. "Yeah. I've told him about it every time the topic comes up. I think he just wanted to make it harder for me to leave if I ever did again. But like I told him. A piece of paper doesn't make it harder to leave. So there will be no wedding in my future." Happy looked at her. " You know Tig's not like dad." He said.

" I gotta tell you something. When you came back two years ago, the night I came to your house, Tig already had the ring and the drawing of your ink. He had been carrying it around with him since you left. The day he went to your house and saw you were gone was the day he was going to pop the question and have me do your ink. He refused to leave that house for two weeks thinking that you would come back. He wouldn't even sleep with the crow eaters. He's not going to leave high and dry with two kids. " Happy put the needle down. " Why are you telling me all this?" Nattie asked getting up. " I just want you to have all the facts. Not every guy is dad. I just want you to make a choice for you. Not because your scared of what may happen." Happy got up and walked away leaving Nattie to think.

3 MONTHS LATER

Nattie was having a panic attack. She sat down and put her head between her legs as best as she could due to the dress. She was wearing a simple off white strapless floor length dress with tiny beads sewn into it. Since it was a small wedding she had told Tig that he didn't need to wear a tie. Or a jacket. Just dress pants and his but. The only people here were Nattie, Tig, Happy , Kendra and the nanny. And of course the priest. They weren't even telling people until they got back from their honeymoon. As Happy walked in he saw Nattie. " You just need to calm down. It's going to be fine. He's not gonna run. He knows I would hunt him down and kill him." Nattie snorted. " Is it weird that I'm marrying my brother's brother?" Nattie asked him slipping into her shoes. " Nah. It aint like he's my brother by blood." Happy shrugged. Nattie took a deep breath. " Ok. I'm ready." She picked up her small bouquet of black roses. Happy raised an eyebrow. " What? It seemed fitting." Nattie shrugged and walked outside.

WEDDING RECEPTION

Since there was only four people here, They were just having takeout from the diner. Nattie was so hungry she ate half of Tig's burger. "What? I haven't eaten all day. Get off my back!" Nattie snapped. Tig and Happy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. " You ready to go?" Tig asked her. "Hell yeah. Let's get to the good part. The fucking. " Happy put his hands over Kendra's ears. " What is wrong with you today?" He asked her. " Nothing. Can we please just go?" Nattie snapped. " Um yeah. " Tig said standing up and helping Nattie up. As the bike pulled away Nattie tapped Tig on the shoulder. " I know what's wrong with me." She yelled. Tig pulled over and turned to her. " What?" He asked her. " I'm pregnant." She said. Tig fell off his bike.

THE END… OR IS IT?

LOOK FOR MY THIRD INSTALLMENT OF MY HAPPY/JENNA SERIES IN A FEW DAYS.


End file.
